Jackie
About Jackie Jackie was born and raised in Lower Duck Pond. She is the eldest child of her unnamed mother. Growing up, Jackie had to share her mother with many other children. Her mother was nanny to a great number of the town's children. Despite her methods being old school, she was adored by her charges. Jackie's most notable storylines revolve around her mother. It is implied but never directly stated that Jackie's mother has a form of cognitive decline, such as Dementia. In one of Jackie's earliest storylines, she posted an appeal to her fellow residents asking for help tracking down her mother after her escape from their shared home. It was later revealed that her mother had been hopping from bathtub to bathtub. After this storyline, Jackie breifly considered placing her mother in a home. It was established in this plotline that her mother was a big fan of Bill Clinton. Despite receiving a number of recommendations, Jackie ultimately decided against sending her mother away. In many of her posts, Jackie appears to be overwhelmed by her mother's condition. The Mysterious Disaperence of her father After her mother's bathtub escapade, Jackie decided to find out the truth about her absent father. After a phone call with her brother, she established that her father had not been killed in a boating accident like she initially thought. After an appeal to the town. Fellow residents Willy the Woodworker (previously lumberjack) came forward with the following information: Hello, So as you know recently your mother came into my bathtub, I used to be very close to your mother and your father. Your father was my twin named Billy. I think your mother comes to my bathtub often thinking I am billy but I’m not sure. Billy and I opened up a wood working business back in Montana. He was such a lovely man but he then disappeared to a place I can’t figure out. He left a couple clues on where he is but it’s been many years and I’ve yet to find him. The clues he left were # I’m far away but not too far # Trees here are very small # Spoons If you or anyone could figure it out and we can find him. If you have anymore questions about your father billy just let me know. Also I’m your uncle that you never knew about. Jackie and Willy (played by u/snowplow3) were unable to crack the code and 51 years later, Billy remains missing. Jackie and Willy decided to work on establishing an uncle and neice relationship. Most notable interactions have been Jackie supporting Willy after he experienced a break in and Jackie inviting him over for dinner after he came out of retirement. It has been established that Jackie's mother quite frequently mistakes Willy for Billy. Marriage and Romantic History Darren: It has been established that Jackie is a divorcee. Her husand has been named as Darren. She has stated that their marriage ended ten years ago. It is unknown how long the pair were together, however during a conversation with Benjamin Milkins, she discussed spending a year in France with Darren when she was 22. It is understood that Jackie's marriage ended due to her alcoholism. Their daughter Sophia is now nearly 17 and Jackie has limited contact with her - something she deeply regrets. Darren has since remarried. Grandpa Irvine When Jackie set up a dating profile, it came to light that she had previously had a fling with Grandpa Irvine. This was established when Morgan Milkins made the suggestion that Grandpa Irvine could be a suitable for Jackie. The fling was established when Jackie stated that the older man had had his chance 20 years ago but had blown it. Grandpa Irvine later entered the conversation and make remarks such as "AS I RECALL, YOU DIDN'T BLOW ANYTHING." And "MEH, SHE WAS RUBBISH IN BED." Jackie went on to remind Irvine that he had trapped her hand in his car door. Since that exchange, there has been no further interaction between the two characters. Fire Marshall Bill Jackie is currently in the early stages of a relationship with the town fire officer. The duo first interacted when Bill threw a party. The party was not a success due to the majority of the town being at the wedding of Benjamin and Morgan Milkins. Jackie decided to go to Bills party instead of the wedding, because of the fact that both their mothers had Dementia. They later bonded over their divorces and lack of time that they spend with their children. They went out for a coffee and a short time later, Bill asked Jackie to be his date for valentine's Day. There is an age gap between Bill and Jackie￼, however, it has not been stated by how many years. The Spiritual Awakening of her cousin. Before the suicide of Gary Milkins, his character had previously expressed a wish to die . Jackie became involved in Gary's storyline and attempted to talk him out of his big decision. It was during this plotline that it was discovered that her mother had been the town's nanny and that her cousin Doug had become a monk. In an effort to convince Gary that he could turn his life around, she explained to him how Doug had found happiness. Jackie's telling of Doug's enlightenment: Hear me out, I know it may sound crazy. You remember my cousin Douglas, right? People are always asking me what happened to him and I don't often share, you see, these days, old Dougie is living a very different life. He was somewhat close friend of yours, so you know all about him. Like you, he had the loving wife, but as you know he won an awful lot of money on the scratch card he bought from Derek's store. Well Gary, it created a monster. He spent the money on cars and drugs. Just like yourself, he had his head turned by a pretty young woman. They embarked on a steamy affair behind Karen's back. Things all came to a head, his wife took everything in the divorce and his lover left him soon after. He was penniless and had no one. He walked out into the outskirts of town where the cliffs are and jumped off. The fall would've surely killed him if he hadnt bounced off that tree branch. He woke up several days later, with a broken leg and a concussion. It turns out, that the monks who live separately to us had found him and decided to nurse him back to health. Dougie was touched by their kindness. As he recovered, they taught him all about their lives. He was impressed by how happy they were when they had so little. They showed him their life without technology, a life without luxury items and a life of abstinence. All these things would have initially horrified Doug, but he found that he had a strange sense of inner peace. He was able to remove all the things in his life that were once so toxic to himself. When his leg has healed, he couldn't bring himself to leave. That was fifteen years ago and he's still there now. He now lives a quiet life. He meditates for several hours and is truly at peace. You should go up and see him. Your life has been filled with money, women and pointless possessions. Go and stay with my cousin for a couple of weeks or however long it may be to disconnect from all this. I'm not suggesting, you do become a monk, because that would be extreme, but I really do think that spending some time in am environment that is so drastically different to your own will be humbling. It will help you refocus your values and priorities. Then, when you come back, you can be a much better father/ husband. Think about it Gary! If you really think that you are better off dead, then what have you got to lose? After all, what else did you have been planned? . Although Doug's story did little to sway Gary, she eventually talked him around by telling him about how her senile mother (his former nanny) was proud of him. Unfortunately, her success was short lived and Gary took his life at a later date. Jackie was deeply saddened by this and later paid tribute to him in the school's newsletter. Jason's self-awareness made Mason, one of Jackie's students, take his own life by doing LSD on the school roof and falling to his death. Career Change ￼After many years of caring for her mother, Jackie finally got herself a job. After expressing her concerns to local high school tescher Tommy (played by u/romp48) about the sex education curriculum, the pair got talking and Tommy saw potential in Jackie. He offered her a job. After initial reservations, Jackie took the plunge and accepted his offer. Her mother, goes to day centre whilst she's at work and Jackie has been much happier. Jackie has become good friends with Tommy and they co author a weekly School Newsletter together. Jackie considers Tommy a good friend and offered her support to him when he lost his wife Emma in a car accident. Category:Citizens